Notes from a Prince
by sneakerluvvin
Summary: All Sakura wanted a Prince Charming. Sasuke tells her that the prince is too good to be true. 'I only wanted to make you happy. So, be happy. Be happy with him. Sincerely, Prince Charming' Will she choose the white rose or the pink one?


**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

She loved the warm days of spring. She loved the tiny cherry blossom buds that would eventually burst into bloom. They beautifully matched her delicate green eyes and her appealing pink hair. But what the six-year old Haruno Sakura loved the most was soaring upwards and catching the air on a swing. She let out shreiks of joy and laughter as her best guy friend would shove her skyward before her school shoes would reach the ground. Her best guy friend enjoyed her company on this pleasant afternoon. His dark hair flew along with the wind that blew by, catching Sakura, only to push her again.

Finally, Sakura gave him the warning. "Sasuke-kun, I wanna stop now" she said as she swung downward from the air, allowing her shoes to skid the grass. The six-year old Uchiha took a firm grasp at the swing handles, stopping the swing's motion. He then took a seat at the vacant swing beside hers. She began to swing her self gently and he just smiled at her. To him, she was the prettiest girl in the second grade. Even though her green and white uniform was wrinkled, her black dress shoes were creased, and though her white socks tended to slip to her ankles..it was impossible to feel normal around her.

She freaking drove him crazy.

Finally, she spoke, interrupting his gentle gaze. "I love the story of Cinderella" she said. Their teacher had read aloud the romantic fairy tale that made the girls gush and the boys grossed out. Most of them made fun of the story and commented on how stupid it was..including Sasuke.

"Why?" he asked "Everyone knows that fairy godmothers don't exist. And Cinderella could have the same shoe size as anyone--"

"SHUT UP!" she snapped. She then twirled herself on the swing with a dreamy look on her face, reminiscing an unattainable moment. "Every girl wants a Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and to marry her and to love her forever and ever..."

she sighed.

"That's not possible" Sasuke argued. "This is reality and the story was a joke"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You'll see someday, Sasuke-kun" she vowed "I'm going to marry a Prince Charming and live happily ever after--just like Cinderella"

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. The truth was, he wanted to give her everything. He would never admit it to himself and certeinly Sakura that he believed in true love, in soulmates and all that crap. But for now, he should only pretend. He should only pretend and tease her as he shoves her upwards in a swing. It was one thing to make her happy...

* * *

_Ten years later_

-----

And to this day, the sixteen year old Sasuke still pushes Sakura on the same swing set by their school. It was the same balmy spring day around ten years ago.

Prince Charming was still nonexistent, but Sakura does have a secret admirer. For weeks now, she would stumble upon a _**white**_ rose attached with a pink stationary taped on her locker. She would coincidentally receive therose and letters whenever she had a rough day and they always seemed to make her smile. When he stopped the swings, she read aloud a love letter written in blue ink in pink paper.

_"Dear Princess,_

_I want to hear you laugh every day. Be happy and remember to always look on the brighter side of things. _

_P.S. Good luck on your Math test. _

_Sincerely, Prince Charming"_

"It sounds kinda corny" Sasuke said as she sniffed the white rose. "And the boy sounds completely to-good-to-be-true."

Sakura glared at him. "You're just jealous because I have a secret admirer and _you_ don't" she teased. Sasuke laughed.

"No, I don't have a secret admirer" he confessed, causing Sakura to smile. "But I do have a girlfriend. I want you to meet her"

_Oh, that's right. _She remembered. Sasuke had asked a girl out and kept it a secret until it was the right time to meet her.Sakura grew uncomfortable at meeting her best friend's girlfriend. She mostly worried that the girlfriend would take away her time with Sasuke.

Just then, a perky, blue-eyed, long-haired, blonde throws her arms out at Sasuke, embracing him _so damn tight_. Sakura turned away and pretended not to mind or dissaprove.

"Sakura, this is Ino Yamanaka" Sasuke announced, placing her arm around the girl "She's also my girlfriend"

Ino cheerfully smiled at Sakura. While in exchange, Sakura forged a smile.

* * *

_One Day Later_

-----

"So what did you think about Ino?" he asked as they strolled the hallway to their next class.

What she thought was this:

She was very pretty. Unlike her.

She was really skinny. Unlike her.

Blonde. Unlike her

SHE WAS COMPLETELY WRONG FOR HIM!.. Unlike--

"Break up with her" she adviced without hesitating. Sasuke chuckled.

"Why?" he asked. "You're jealous"

"She's dramatic,arrogant, and obviously fake. And I am not jealous," she explained strongly."Why do you like her so much anyway?" But before he could respond, the bell rang, warning the students. He walked away from her, like he would probably do from now on.

----

_Lunch Time_

Sakura is learning that the worse way to miss someone was to be sitting right next to them...knowing you can't ever have that person to yourself now. Well, she was actually sitting across the lovely couple, but just one glance at the sight of them cuddling, hugging, or kissing eachother's noses could make her gag.

She took her straw, blew the wrapper out the other end, landing on Ino's blonde hair. The wrapper had broke off their cuddling. Sakura didn't intend to aim it at Ino, but was certainly glad it happened! She was positive that Ino would be bothered big time.

"Oops" was all that came out her mouth. "Sorry" Sasuke shot her an angry look. He stood up, extended his face all the way to Sakura and whispered "Sakura, you're jealous" Sakura stood up, grinned evilly, and whispered "Sasuke..screw you"

She picked up her lunch tray, glared at the pair, and walked off. Just as she headed for the trashcan, she notices a stain on her uniform. It was then that she accidentally crashed hard into non other than Hyuuga Nejji. Sakura quickly hid her embarrased face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nejji-kun" she apologized sincerely.

Nejji smiled at her. "You know my name?" he asked

How could she possibly not? His name was practically on every girl's binder inside a heart.

"Yeah" Sakura hid her blush.

After a long hard gaze at Sakura's beauty, Nejji questions "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded. But she was quick to add "But I'll feel even better if we go out to get ice cream"

Nejji smiled. Sakura smirked, assuring herself that Sasuke had noticed the scene. He glanced from across the cafeteria. Ino observed Sasuke's face turn from a smile to a scowl.

---

_Study Hall_

"Psssst" Sakura called out from across the round table. Sasuke didn't respond. He burried his face in a text book, pretendintg to be occupied. He was still somewhat angry at Sakura for no particular reason. In order to get the Uchiha's attention, Sakura jerked her leg and kicked hard at Sasuke's.

Sasuke drops his book. "What do you want?" he asks a little annoyed.

Sakura shot him an unpleasant stare. "Look, I was going to apologize for blowing the straw wrapper at Ino's hair"

"Whatever" Sasuke retorts back.

Again, Sakura kicked his leg. "What the hell is your problem?" she angrily asks. She picks up her stuff, and strolled elsewhere into the hallways. Sasuke could only glare at her back.

Why was he so angry at her?

Fortunately, Sakura was able to spot Nejji for comfort by the stairs.

"There you are" Nejji greets her with a hug. "I wanted to give you this"

He extended his arms out, offering a stunning **_pink_** rose.

_Is Nejji my prince?_

--

Sasuke sat in study hall. Angry at himself. Angry at Sakura. He then reached into his bag, fishing for his pink stationary and blue pen. Once he found it, he scribbled down:

_"Dear Princess, _

_You see, I was angry because I felt sick to my stomach seeing you with **him**. This probably wouldn't matter now because we're with different people, but I love you. I loved you since we were children. I only wanted to make you happy. So, be happy. Be happy with him._

_Sincerely, Prince Charming"_

But then he decided it was time to tell the whole truth. He scribbled off _'Sincerely, Prince Charming'_ and replaced it instead.

_Love, Sasuke._

_-_

_--_

_---_

_----_

_-----_

_------_

_

* * *

_

**A/N- Yeah this was based on an episode of _Maalaala Mo Kaya. _(Yup! I'm a straight up FLIP)I just changed some parts a bit. I wrote this during a two-hour drive in Pennsylvania. Just a one-shot crack-fic. ****I know that it was OOC but the story would've been ruined if it was on character. ( Hey, I tried. **


End file.
